


living cosmos (absolve me)

by konan_konan



Category: The Diabolic Series - S. J. Kinkaid
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BAMF Nemesis Impyrean, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Light, F/M, Feelings, HOW ARE THERE ONLY 13 WORKS IN THIS FANDOM, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Outer Space, POV Third Person, Religion, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Nemesis Impyrean, Sad Tyrus Domitrian, Sad and Sweet, Short, Short One Shot, Space Opera, TYRUS. DESERVED. BETTER., Tyrus Domitrian is a Good Husband, also we stan nemesis in this house, and we do NOT blame her for any of her choices, anyway this has spoilers for book 2 and 3 so read at your own risk, fuck you read the diabolic by sj kincaid or die by my hand, goddamnit this series ripped my heart out, i would tag this as heterosexual bullshit BUT they're both bi, idk if thats canon but i do not care :), im not even done with book 3 and i had to come write a fic to cope, like. a little bit., make that a tag cowards, mostly sad tho, now i know how elantra felt, say it with me please, she made the right choice with the information she had, tyrus deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konan_konan/pseuds/konan_konan
Summary: She shines and burns and he is on fire when he is near her, he is alight with something entirely wonderful when he sees her. His eyes hurt when he gazes upon her but he cannot bring himself to look away.This may be the last chance he will have to see her.
Relationships: Tyrus Domitrian/Nemesis Impyrean





	living cosmos (absolve me)

Tyrus comes to think of her as a star.

It is blasphemy, of course, but he has blasohemed before and he will do so again. His plan requires him to make sacrifices, and he’s not sure he’s ever really believed in the Living Cosmos which he plans to offend.

But she is a star.

She shines and burns and he is on fire when he is near her, he is alight with something entirely wonderful when he sees her. His eyes hurt when he gazes upon her but he cannot bring himself to look away.

This may be the last chance he will have to see her.

Bloody, beaten to a pulp, she is hiding from him. Hiding from everything. He had trusted Sagnau to take care of her, but here she is, wild and scared and in pain.

_ Diabolics do not feel fear, _ something says to him. He waves it away because he  _ knows  _ this isn’t true. The impossible tears in her eyes tell him this. All of his experience in knowing her tells him this. She has been afraid before, she has been afraid so many times before this.

“Get away,” she breathes, ragged and raw, half speaking and half sobbing. 

He comes closer. He turns on the neural suppresors, and she relaxes despite herself. He tells her that she is safe, he tells her that he loves her. He holds her close, the two of them alone on this ship and alone in the world and yet he cannot tell her the truth.

She seems to glow in the dark, to him. He remembers their wedding, the essence of stardust that melded their souls together. He remembers pretending, so many times, that she was dead all along.

Stars do not die. They go supernova and reach across the entire universe, covering every crevice of existence. In this way, Nemesis will never die, not to him. She will cover his memory like a blanket of stardust.

He sees the pain in her eyes. His heart skips a beat because he knows what is about to happen. He hopes she still has it, the message. He hopes….

He tells her that he loves her.

She responds with her own declaration of love.

A Diabolic’s love was something he’d wanted very dearly growing up. He imagined having a personal protector that would kill for him, do anything for him. He imagined it killing Cygna and Randevald and helping him run, and run and run and run and never look back.

He did not understand then what a Diabolic’s love truly was. 

This is a Diabolic’s love. This is a Diabolic’s devotion.

And he can never blame her for it. He always knew this might happen. He suspected from the start that this game may not end well for him and he didn’t care because it was never about him at all.

It was about her. His love, his wife, his Diabolic.

The pain in her eyes as it begins tells him what he needs to know. She loves him, even now. She loves the man he used to be, the man he cannot be if he wants the galaxy to ever have a chance at peace. She loves the man she left behind, and despite it all, he loves her.

There was a book he read once, when he was still a child. A collection of old myths, religions of his ancestors. He never knew what it meant to “fly too close to the sun.” Suns were the embodiment of the Living Cosmos, one could never be  _ too  _ close.

And now he knows.

He pushes her away, his star, his sun, his nemesis. His Nemesis.

He pushes her out of the way and time slows, a different sort of slow than near a black hole, a different sort of slow than gazing out the window at the stars.

Tyrus takes his last breathe, and in his last moment, gazes upon her face.

_ I’m sorry, _ he thinks.  _ I wish I could have told you. _


End file.
